infinity times infinity
by factionbeforeblood
Summary: Spencer Hastings is a senior in high school, how can one trip to Rotterdam change her whole life? Spoby AU. read and review :
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Jill Hastings was sitting in a bus on her way to Rotterdam with her best friends. The school arranged a trip to the Netherlands because they were sebior year. She deserved this more than anyone else. Her entire life she had to live up to her parents' expactations. And if she wanted to even survive in her own family she had to beat her sister, Melissa in everything. After all she was always the most loved one. Maybe it was because she was the first-born child, maybe because she actually cared about her family's history of succesfull lawyers. Spencer couldn't care less. All she wanted to do was to become a pharmasist. She also wanted to create her own medicines.

Spencer's head was resting on the window. The sun was shining right in het face and she liked it. They landed on Schiphol 3 hours back and now they were on the way tothe city with one of the biggest ports on the world. Of course her friends didn't care but Spencer was a smart ass. Hanna, one of er best friends was all about fashion. Aria, she was shy and Emily was gay.

" Look! " Hanna said and pointed to a sign that read: Welcome to Rotterdam.

The first thing they saw was a big letter R covered in flowers.

" Do you think that Dutch boys are hot? " Hanna asked.  
" Gee, I don't know Han. I mean there are a lot of Dutchmen in America " Aria said sarcastic.  
" I hear the girls are hot " Emily said and bit her lip. The four of them bursted out in laughter.  
" This is like a dream come true. I've never even been outside of New York, forget the United States, this is just awesome. " Spencer giggled.  
Her family never really went on a holiday. Her parents were working all the time. There were nights that they didn't even come home. Melissa was living with her boyfriend, Adam. But that was normal. She learned how to live on her own since her first birthday. Her parents were never there for her, but Melissa, that was a whole other story.

" Where were we staying again? " Aria asked, who was seated next to them.

" Well, " Spencer began; she studied the paper in her hand.

" The Hilton hotel, it's in the heart of the city. There are 3 big shopping centres and the hotel is like 5 mintues away of the biggest. "

" Awesome! " Hanna said and clapped her hands.

Just 5 mintues later the bus driver parked the bust infront of the hotel. People dressed in dark green, red unifroms ran outside and waited for us to get out.

" This. Is. Huge. " Emily's jaw dropped.

" let us carry your suitcases, miss " the genuine people offered.

Emily, Hanna, Aria and Spencer were sharing a room.

" Can we like never leave? " Aria asked when she saw their room. When they entered there was a big king sized bed in the middle of the room. The floor was made out of the hard floor. There was a huge closet. The door to the left ended up in another big room with the same bed and the door to the right a bathroom.

Hanna threw her stuf onto the ground and ran to the window. After all they were on the 15th floor.

" This is my heaven. " Hanna confirmed.

After 2 hours they finally got out of their rooms and explored the city.

" Such a shame that there aren't many old buildings left, " Spencer said they were walking down a long street. Hanna was the one with the map, which wasn't good choice but oh well.

" Because? " she snorted.

" Because during the Second World War they bombarded Rotterdam, they were one of the biggest cities back then. How could you not know this Han? Do you never pay attention? "

Hanna sighed.  
" Look at that! " Aria daid excited and ran down the stairs to a big river.

" That's the Erasmus bridge, " Spencer said. " Isn't it amazing? "

" Understatement! " Emily said amazed.

They sat down on a bech across the water. The sun reflected beautifully on it and the sky was almost clear. They breathed in clean, fresh air. New air. Aria plucked a red rose and tuck it in her hair.  
" This is what I call life " she said and closed her eyes.

They walked passes a huge building with glass walls.

Aria, the curious self she was looked through it.

" I think they are having a swimming contest, " she said and she ran inside. The others couldn't help but follow her. Aria was little but she was quick.  
" I don't think this is a contest, they are practising, we should go! " Emily whispered.  
" Oh come on, let go meet some dutch boys " Hanna said and followed Aria to the benchess. Emily gave in and took a seat too. They looked at the muscular boys swimming.  
" They're not even dutch, they're American, " Emily sighed.  
" How can you tell? " Hanna asked, surprised by Emily's knowledge.  
" Well first of all, they're not blonde. Dutchmen are like always blonde. Second, the sign says it.  
" Oh, "

Spencer tried to make her way to benches but she was busy trying to get her phone out of her purse, which was ringing. The floor was wet and Spencer slipped out. She fell right into the swimming pool.  
" oh my gosh, SPENCE! " her friends called out for her.  
Her mascara started drooling over her face. She crushed into a swimmer's practise and everyone in the pool started laughing.  
" I am so so sorry, " Spencer apologized.  
" I wasn't looking and I tripped, really. Sorry "  
" It's okay, " the strange boy smiled. Spencer looked up to his face, his bright blue eyes pierced into her very soul.

_**I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language. Please review and let me know if you want to see this story continue :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Most people think Rotterdam is a city of sin. Rotterdam is a city of freedom,and in freedom most men find sin.  
_

Spencer was sitting on a chair, the guy she crashed into handed her a towel.  
" Thanks, " Spencer said ashamed. His friends – she thought they were his friends- got out of the water, too.  
She tried very hard not to look to his chest, becaus the sixpack he had was unbelievable.  
" way to go to hit on a girl Cavanaugh, " a guy with light brown hair said and he patted on his shoulder.  
Hanna looked at him and when they had eye contact she bit her lip.  
" I'm Toby, by the way " he introduced himself.  
" Spencer, " she smiled and shook his hand. " these are my friends, Aria, Emily and that is Hanna, "  
" hi, " he said shy and waved over at them.  
" so what are American girls doing here in the Netherlands, possibly one of the smallest countries on this planet?"  
One of his friends asked. " i'm Caleb, " he said.  
" and I'm Jason, " the last guy who was wearing no shirt said.  
" school trip, " Aria said and tried to aoid any eye contact with Jason.  
" Where do you come from ? " Caleb asked.  
" New York, you? " Spencer replied.  
" Brooklyn, " Toby replied. The four girls let out a small laugh.  
" what's so bad about Brooklyn? It's a nice place to live people are nice, it's not as crowded as New york, " Toby tried to explain.  
" why would you live in Brooklyn when New York's by your side? "  
Spencer looked on her clock, it was almost half past 7. The curfew was at 7.  
" I think we should go, " Spencer said and got out of her seat.  
" once again, I'm very very sorry. "  
" forget about it, " Toby said, " will I see you again? "  
Spencer smiled. " it depends "  
" On what? "  
" the universe. "

" depends on the universe? You were totally flirting with him! " Hanna said surprised, Spencer wasn't the flirting type.  
" I was not! "  
" So were, " Emily and Aria said at the same time.  
" He was handsome wasn't he? And nice. "  
Aria smiled. " Jason was nice too, right? "  
" Sadly there was no one my type, " Emily said sarcastic.  
Spencer grabbed her phone out of her purse. Her mother hadn't even called her while her friends' parents had already called like a hundred times because they were worried that something would happen to their baby girls in the city of freedom.  
" Do you think we'll see them again? " Hanna asked a serious question.  
" well, if it's written in the stars, then yes. " Spencer giggled.  
Hanna rolled her eyes.  
" I'm serious, Spence. "

" if it's written in the stars. " she said once again.  
Who would have known that one trip to one of the most amazing cities on the world would change her life forever?

The girls all curled up in one big bed. They'd already changed into their pj's. It was almost midnight and they had no thought of going to sleep.  
This was a trip, and when girls are alone in one room, they would talk and talk and talk. It was quite weird how they still had so much to talk about since they've known each other for their whole lives. They were sitting on the bed, across the fire place.  
" Let's play truth or dare. " Emily suggested. The 3 girls nodded in agreement.  
" Hanna truth or dare? " Emily began first.  
" Truth, " she replied.  
" what really happened between you and Sean? "  
" Ugh, Ems you know I don't want to talk about it! " Hanna complained.  
" You chose truth, dear. Spill " Aria said. They all looked at her with big eyes.  
" Fine. " Hanna cleared her throat.  
" You know, Sean. Religious, does what he gets told. I tried a several times to get him into bed, because we were already going out like a year and I just wanted it. But then the night at a party I tried again but he rejected me. In a very mean way so I grabbed his car keys and then crashed his car into a fence. Yes it was on purpose. "  
The 3 girls' jaw dropped. " Oh gosh, Han! " Spencer said flabbergasted.  
" Okay, my turn. Aria truth or dare? "  
" Definitely truth " she replied.  
" Have you lost your virginity? In case of no, who would you want it to lose it to? "  
" No and probably Jared Padalecki or Jensen Ackles. "  
" No celebrities! " Emily said.  
" Well, I don't have someone particular in my mind, but I would want a guy with a strong upper body. Bisceps, a great tan. And perferably he needs to be a swimmer. " she almost whispered the last part and coughed.  
" Might that person's name be Jason? " Spencer asked laughing.  
" preferably. " Aria murmured.  
" What's the deal anyway, you don't know the guy! " Hanna said.  
" So? It's like saying that I wanted to lose it to my babies Jensen or Jared. I don't really know them but they are as hot as hell. I mean Jared is big and his body oh god. " She said and shivered. " and Jensen is absolutely flawless. Such a shame that Jared's married though… "  
" He's married? " Emily laughed.  
" And he has a kid! " Aria finished her sentence.  
" Okay okay, but it's fangirling, so it might never happy. "

" Might? " Emily asked.  
" Will, "

" Enough let's continue to Spencer. Truth or dare? "  
" Dare, "  
" I dare you to go into Mrs. Hardee's room, knock on the door and tell her that you have menstrual cramps. "  
" What? Why? I do not – "  
" Just do it grumpy " Hanna said and pushed her off the bed.  
Spencer walked to the hall. _This is so stupid_, she thought. She turned around the corner and you know Spencer, she never is careful enough, she bumps into someone.  
" I am so sorry, " she says and looks up.  
" Are we going to keep running to each other like this? " she heard a fomiliar voice. And when she saw his eyes, she definitely knew. It was him.

Please review, I'd like to know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

" I guess the universe wanted us to meet again " Toby said.  
There appeared a big smile on Spencer's face.  
" hi, " was all she said. " hey, " he replied simply. When Spencer was nervous she began playing with her fingers, just like then.  
" I'm sorry, again. " Spencer apologized. If she needed to learn one thing it was that she needed to look out. Not walk around like a chicken without a head. Be careful.  
" It's like our first meeting all over again, " he said. She was afraid to look up to his face because she knew that she'd look into his eyes and get lost in the ocean.  
" Except you have a shirt on this time, " Spencer joked. But then it hit her that she had said something stupid. So she tried to talk about something else.  
" are you staying here, too? " She asked.  
" Yes, " he replied simply. " why are you wandering in the halls? "  
" I was just going to, uh. See my teacher. "  
_See my teacher? _Spencer thought. " I mean I need to talk to her. "  
" Well, I'm glad you did because here we are once again. Doing what the universe wants us to do. "  
" And what's that exactly? " Spencer asked.  
" Wait, " he said and sushed her. He listened. " Yup, the universe wants me to have breakfast with you. "  
" Oh really? " Spencer laughed.  
" Yes and also, your friends and my friends will be there, too. "  
" They'll like that, " Aria would totally freak out when she'd hear this,  
" I need to get going, " Toby said. " I'll see you tomorrow, miss clumsy. "

" Bye, " Spencer responded. She watched him walk away and then leaned against the wall. She took a deep breath. _Get your act together, _Spencer thought. It was weird how just a person could make her feel this way. She didn't even know him, but he seemed nice.

" So did you tell? " Emily asked when Spencer had returned.  
" Not, exactly. " She said and sat down on the bed.  
" Spence, you're a game killer " Hanna murmered. Spencer rolled her eyes.  
" Ask who I saw, "  
" who did you see? "  
" Toby, " her cheeks turned red.  
" Really? " Aria's voice changed instantly.  
" the four of us are going to have breakfast together with the 3 of them, " Spencer explained.  
" you still haven't done your dare, Spence " Emily said.  
" Let's sleep so the morning comes faster! " Aria suggested.  
Hanna rolled her eyes. " Come on, Ems. We can talk in the other room "

There were 2 things in life that Spencer was absolutely terrified for. The first was the unknown. What will happen and what would have happened questions. She was a person that knew everything – literally – that's why the things that possibly couln't be known was scaring her to death. She never stood still and thought long about that, because eventually she'd go crazy.  
Second, being alone. She'd been alone for her entire life she didn't really mind it when she was little but know she had secrets. When she was alone nothing could prevent her from thinking. Being alone with her thoughts terrified her.

Spencer put on her favorite necklace. It had a shape of infinity with the word love written on it. When she was little – before her grand mother died – she used to ask Spencer one thing. Do you know how much I love you? And she'd reply: of course nana ifinity times infinity. She was the only that actually prefered her to Melissa. Spencer's world crumbled down when the most important person in her life passed away.  
" I thought you just wore that for special occasions, " Hanna watched Spencer getting ready.  
Spencer lifted her shoulders. You know those days or even moments when you just feel so sad, you feel like there's a brick on your shoulders a weight you can't carry, but you don't know why? She felt like that.  
" Well, I've come to the conclusion that a beauty of a necklace shouldn't be hidden in a hidious jewelry box. "  
" Spence, what's wrong? We are in the most beautiful city on the world and you're not feeling well, are you? "  
Her friends knew her too well.  
" It's nothing, really. I don't even know what's wrong. Let's just go to breakfast and get it over with. "

An hour later 7 teenagers were sitting at a table, laughing, eating, sharing memories, moments. Spencer was playing with her food.  
" So when he came up to me, I said, dude, I'm not gay " Caleb said and laughed.  
Aria and Hanna looked to Emily who was not enjoying the topic.  
" What's so bad about being gay? " She asked.  
" Nothing- " she didn't let him finish his sentence.  
" You laugh like it's a big joke to you, so tell me Caleb. Do you find lesbians or homos funny? Do you think that biology has failed them? "  
" I didn't mean it like that! It was just weird that he thought I was gay. "  
" Maybe his gay radar was wrong. "  
" You seem to know a lot, Emily " Jason said and took a bite of his sandwhich.  
" I think,- " she began. " I think I am one. "  
All 3 boys' eyes widened. Of course didn't expect that.  
" Oh god, I am so sorry if I have offended you I didn't mean it like that- "  
" It's okay. " She said and contiued eating.  
" Spencer? " Toby said he noticed that she wasn't paying any attention.  
" Yeah? "  
" you alright? "  
" Perfectly fine. " she smiled and that moment she realized that she was lucky to sit here in a beautiful hotel. With food on her table, friends. And the brick on her heart broke into a million pieces and dissapeared.  
" I'm going to get more, " she said and got out of her seat. Toby followed her to the long table with food she didn't even know that exsisted.  
He didn't know what to say. " Uhm " he coughed.  
" something wrong? " Spencer asked while she was pouring some water into a glass. Toby shook his head quickly.  
" Look Spencer. I am not the type of guy who flirts. I am not good at talking to girls, for that you should go to Jason. I usually don't ever like a girl this quick but since it happened I'm following my insticts. But you're not making it very easy, you know. You're hard to get and I like that. But like I said I really am not the type of guy who knows his way around with girls. "  
" then when type are you? " she asked and bit her lip.  
Toby's face moved closer and closer to her's. So close that she could feel his breath on her lips.  
" the type of guy " he began and gently touched her bottom lip with his. Her eyes fluttered shut. He pulled back slightly. " who is shy and normally wouldn't do this, "

**-**

**Please let me know what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Life is all about 2 things, the living and the death. Everyone who lives dies eventually. Everyone who is dead has lived, some longer than others but that isn't the case. Life is so short that it'll end so quickly that you can't even understand everything that has happened. Instead of looking back and wishing things would have happened, you have to make them happen. So when you're sitting in a chair, brushing your white hair that you can say: I have lived fully and I am prepared to die. It's statistically proven that people who do not live the life they are more scared of the unknown, the uncertain.  
At last we all leave the ones we love behind, the big question is, will the ones we love meet up above, or will we spend eternity alone?

" You're doing it again, " Hanna said and put the towel in her hand on the big "L" shaped couch in their hotel room.  
" doing what? " Spencer asked confused. She was lying on the bed.  
" Thinking deeply, I noticed you do that every time you're close to being happy, which doesn't happen often. "  
" That's crazy, I am almost always happy. "  
" That's not true, you have an uptight family, every one knows that. Kinder garden, Melissa told every one you peed your pants. First grade, your parents forgot to pick you up. Second grade you your first mark ever which happened to be a B, reminder mine was not good. You got home all happy told your parents and they said, " She cleared her throat and tried to do Peter Hastings's voice.  
" sweetheart Melissa had an A. Not to forget to mention that you still need to compete Melissa to stay alive in your family. I could go on and on you know. "  
Spencer took a breath, she hated how everything she said was true. She was almost _never_ happy.  
" So who can I go congratulate for putting a smile on your pretty face? " She asked and sat down next to Spencer on the oh so comfortable bed.  
" Do you need a name? " Spencer muttered.  
" I bet I know the name. Does it begin with a T and end with Oby? "  
Spencer laughed, " Oh you're good! " She said sarcastic.  
" You kissed, didn't you? " Hanna giggled.  
" It wasn't as much as kissing, our lips just don't on the most seducing way ever but I don't know – "  
" You don't know what? "  
" It's happening too fast, I don't even know the guy. Except for the fact that he has abs like no other. "  
Hanna couldn't help but laugh.  
" It's not all about the look you know, " She said and winked at her.  
Spencer put one hand on he head and faced Hanna.  
" Says the girl who believes at first sight, "  
" That is completely different! "  
" How's that different? If you fall in love immediately you fall in love with someone's appearance, not personality. "  
" Sometimes you can tell someone's personality by the way they act, the way they walk. The way they dress. "  
" But then again, mostly, they are not what they seem. "

Spencer rubbed her hands together. She didn't know why but being in his presence made her very nervous.  
" Your friends and mine are really getting along, " Toby smiled. They were walking in a long street.  
" Yeah, " was all Spencer said.  
" Something wrong? "  
" It's just that we have to leave soon, and I don't know if I'll see you again so what's the point of us actually hanging out? " She had no idea where all of this came from but it was true.  
" Woah, " he said. " I live in Brooklyn, you live in New York not at the other side of America. "  
" But still you're travelling a lot, I guess. And how old are you I don't even know you "  
Toby stopped and so did Spencer. He just stared into her eyes.  
" when do you leave? "  
" In a week, precisely. "  
He took her hand in his. And his fingers intertwined with hers where it fits perfectly.  
Spencer's heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks turned red.  
" How about we spend the days we have left, just to get to know each other? "  
She couldn't believe how thoughtful he was. She slowly nodded her head.  
" I'd like that, " said Spencer. She said and placed a gentle kiss on his soft cheek.

**-**

I am sorry that this is on the short side and that I waited until now to upload it. I wanted it to do it quicker but I got a new mac and I needed to install word etc. I hope you enjoyed it! 

**Please don't forget to review :) 3 **


	5. read

Hello lovely people,

I bet all of you guys have seen the summer finale? Yeah, so I really don't feel like writing anymore because everything just hurts a lot. and I feel like killing marlene so.  
I'm sorry, I will of course update this story when I feel that Spoby is endgame.

Love, elif.


End file.
